The Promise
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: This fic is about JoyBoy and Poseidon and the legacy they pass on to their descendants Luffy and Shirahoshi. It is JoyBoyxPoseidon deep friendship, almost romance. Pairings JoyBoyxPoseidon and light LuffyxShirahoshi.


**The Promise**

Hey guys, this fic is about JoyBoy and Poseidon. It's a fic about the relationship between the two and the legacy that was passed on to their descendants Luffy and Shirahoshi. It is JoyBoyxPoseidon deep friendship, very close to romance. So enjoy. Also in this fic, Joy Boy's real name is Castilos D Artorius.S

Poseidon: You promise Artorius-sama.

Artorius: Of course, geez after all we've been through I thought you'd trust me by now.

Poseidon: I'm sorry Artorius-sama. It's just that you've done so much for me. All the other humans just want my power to talk to the sea kings. I've found it hard to trust humans but not you. You just want to help me.

Artorius: Of course, we are nakama, so its natural I help you.

Poseidon (in tears): Artorius-sama.

Artorius: That's enough crying. Come on, when I help someone I expect then to be happy, not crying all the time.

Poseidon: I'm sorry Artorius-sama. Its just that I'm so happy to have a friend like you. You and your nakama risked so much to help me yet you want nothing in return.

Artorius: I just want us to be nakama forever.

Poseidon: Me too. I don't care what the humans, the twenty kings or even my fellow mermen or fishmen saw. I would always be there for you just like you have been there for me.

Artorius: Now that's the Poseidon I like. The strong one. Not the crybaby one who always cries about how cursed she is that she has that power and how everyone wants her. You've definetly gotten stronger. I'm proud of you.

Poseidon (shyly and with a cute blush): Artorius-sama thank you.

Artorius: Whatever. Don't mention it haha.

He began to affectionately rub her head like a master does to his beloved pet. Poseidon in turn began to blushingly and shyly nuzzle into his hand.

Artorius: Anyway you think you can get the sea king to bring that huge boat up to the surface. What was its name again?

Poseidon: You mean Noah. Yes I can.

Artorius: Good just wait a little longer. There are certain things that I must do before you can. The people there are not going to be cooperative with this. Not to mention to twenty kings are not going to simply let you go. Halen in particular would come after you and though I would protect you at the cost of my life, that man is really strong even for someone like me.

Poseidon: You can beat him Artorius-sama. I know you can. I believe in you and I know you can do anything.

Artorius: Yep that's me. Anyway like I said, don't make the sea kings bring the ship up to the surface yet. Wait until the the time is right. I would come back and let you know.

Poseidon: Promise?

Artorius (with a gentle smile): Promise.

The two exchange a friendly pinkie promise.

Artorius: Okay I'm leaving now.

Poseidon: Bye Artorius-sama. I would wait forever for you to come back to fulfill your promise. I just know you would. I believe in you with all my heart.

She gave Artorius a small and shy peck on the cheek.

Years later

Despite it being years later Artorius never came. Poseidon married and became queen and even had a family of her own. She was a benevolent ruler. But certain things about her was not typical even for gentle mermaids. One was her belief that humans and merfolk can coexist. While Castilios D Artorius known as "Joy Boy"was one of the few exceptions, her believe was far greater than even theirs. She was personally saved and protected by Artorius who cared for her greatly and risked his own life for her. She in turn was forever faithful to him and the promise. However an incident that would forever solidify two important relics in fishman island was about to take place.

Artorius's flagship which him and his closest nakama arrived. At first Poseidon happily swam out to see her friend but he was not there.

Poseidon: Where is Artorius-sama.

Nakama: Poseidon-sama, I don't know what to see but he's dead.

Poseidon in shock: Hey listen that's not funny. He's somewhere on the ship trying to surprise me.

Nakama: Poseidon listen to me, he's really dea …

Poseidon: No your wrong, he can't die. He still has to keep his promise to me, the promise to come back and I'll have the sea kings bring Noah to the surface. He's one of my greatest friends. He's been there for me and he wouldn't lie to me and he certainly wouldn't break his promise.

Nakama: Poseidon … Well he somehow anticipated that he might die before he could fulfill that promise to you. So on this valuable stone known as a poneglyph, he inscribed his apology to you and all fishman island but it is meant especially for you.

Poseidon fell to the ground as hysterical tears began flowing down. He couldn't die. She saw how strong he was, how far he would go. He said he would keep the promise and he would. Her savior and friend who saved and helped her against overwhelming odds, who was so loyal to her and who gave her strength in her darkest hour was dead She fell into severe depression so much so that despite being queen, she was relieved of her duties. Her husband and children would come cheer her up but it was still not enough. However she did come out of her mourning. Eventually she recovered and gave a strange order.

Poseidon: Citizens of Ryuuga Kingdom, as queen I am making this order. We are going to protect Noah no matter what.

The citizens replied that what is the point of keeping it when he is dead but she replied that he never broke the promise. It simply hasn't been fulfilled yet. Keyword yet, it would be fulfilled someday. And she remained faithful to that.

Husband of Poseidon: You really believe he would keep the promise.

Poseidon: He would. He is too strong. Even death will not stop him from keeping it. He would come and I would wait forever. I hope the you all would help me.

Husband and Children Of Poseidon: Of course!

So for generations, stories have been passed about a princess with the ability to control sea kings and a great warrior known as "Joy Boy". And the fishmen and merfolk faithfully guarded and protected the ship waiting for his return. And so years later Monkey D Luffy descendant of Artorius would arrive to fishman island and establish a deep friendship with the mermaid princess Shirahoshi who was Poseidon. This friendship later blooming to romance ensured that the promise was kept. Somewhere in the background, the spirits of Artorius and Poseidon were looking at the touching scene happily. He apologized that he took so long but Poseidon said that's okay.


End file.
